darkseasonspersonalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Darkwing
Jack Darkwing is one of the main portagonists of the Seasons, he's charactirized by his mastery in Dark alchemy and is married to Lucy Rosehill, he is notorious for being the main antagonist of the 1st Season but later he becomes a valuable ally. Early Life It is believed that he was born around the 8th century in the Livingwood kingdoom, as a child, Jack never got to meet his father and he eventually left the house, after his dad left, he became the paternal figure to his sister and started studying his father's work, at age 17 he left his house to follow his dream of becoming an imperial Knight. Life after becoming a Knight Jack became a Knight at age 18, around that time, he also discovered his first magic habillities, his tatoo of a snake could move and transform in to a real living snake (That he would later call Lexi), after becoming a Knight, Jack married Emily Darkwing and had a daughter called Jane Darkwing. Gaining Power Lexi took Jack to a secret area on his dad's office where he add contact with the Oblivion Necklace, thanks to that, he accidently made a contract with the devil, having his soul corrupted in exchange for dark alchemy powers, this would affect Jack's life forever, after his daughter was born with the gift of magic, he would remain at home with his wife teaching his daughter the ways of dark Alchemy. The King As alchemy was forbbiden and Jack was against the king, he was setenced to death, thankfully he escaped but his wife took his place on the exucotion, this made Jack and his daughter escape to northern frace where they would live in hidding for sometime, unfortunatly for them, the king traced them all the way to their hidding spot and had his daughter executed, all she left behind was "The Diary" , this started a conflict between Jack and the King, in the end, to damn the king, the alchemist cursed him, not expecting the curse to backfire, the curse that fell upon Jack and the King was the Unending Sorrow curse. The Period of Hidding The result of the events left Jack scarred and he refused to leave his hidding place for centuries, all that is known is that he wrote thousands of books and participated in Monster Exorcisms, also, it is believed that is around this time that he gained his minions and adopted Ellie Reifinger. Meeting his new allies At the 30th century, Jack Darkwing continued to practice monster exorcisms, that's how he would later meet Kelly Anderson, Lucy Rosehill, Bardok and Ace Palmer throught this practice, he would also use them to gain control of the crown. The Betrayal After defeating the King, Jack Darkwing gained control of the Skelleton army and betrayed his friends, during this section of the 1st season ark, he summoned gallos the titan, destroyed the city and killed both Ellie Reifinger and Bardok, the epilogue of this was his eventual imprisionement on the tarturus depths (that he would later break free from) he was defeated after his necklace and crown were taken from him. Redeeming himself In the end of 1st season Jack regreted his actions, that's why he agreed to help Ace Palmer discover his origins, this played a big part on the 2nd Season ark where he would try to redeem himself by fighting alongside the ones he once betrayed, after defeating the Orium, Ace and Jack forged and alligience to the point where Jack agreed to help Luna Willington.Luna Willington Physical Appearence, Powers and Personallity Jack Darkwing is 6'8 feet ad weights 210 pounds, his characterized by having a military type body build and many tatoos scattered around his body, he is also known for having a metal mask and arm, and also the habillity to grow large crow like wings, Jack uses the Grim Sciever and a dark Blade as weapons and h e's the master at sword fighting, Jack can steal powers, speed dash, have super strenght, regenerate, use a bunch of dark alchemy spells, use his shadow for multiusage, sonic shriek and much more. when it comes to personallity Jack can be both humble and arrogant at times, being known for his Insolance and selfishness but also for his gentleman manerisms and is extremelly understanding. he has the tedency to explode once somethign he cares for is put in danger. Trivia - Althought Jack is a tough guy, he has a strong passion for cooking. -His eyes tend to change according to his mood. -It is believed that many of Jack's commetns are on porpuse seeing how he once admited to like making people laugh. Quotes "I shall take your soul" He has said this many times to Bardok "I love you Lucy" This is tought to be Jack's most repited frase "This....This is only the beggining " A part of Jack's betrayal speech "Heads off!" He often uses this after using a blade to decapitate someone "If I could die, Bleive me, I would've..." Jack expressing discontent at his immortalityLucy Rosehill